


Fracasado (TRANSLATION)

by Snowy818



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Father/Son Incest, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy818/pseuds/Snowy818
Summary: Ese amor y respeto que le tenía a su hijo se convirtió en un enojo y odio tan grande que lo llevaban a un comportamiento y acciones tan erráticas que ni él creía que sería capaz de hacer.That love and respect that he had for his child became an anger and hatred so great he became driven to actions that he himself couldn't believe he was even capable of.





	1. Intrafamily Violence? Nah.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there is more fan fiction... but in Spanish, luckily I speak it, and decided to bridge the gap between out languages. Tada!
> 
> The original author is JustABoredGem on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/JustABoredGem
> 
> Original fic can be found on Wattpad here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/166249970-%7E-fracasado-%7E-♠-spadecest-♠
> 
> Please go support the author!!!
> 
> \--THIS IS JUST A TRANSLATION--

“ Dad-! AHHH-!” He could only cry as his insides felt as if they were being torn and submitted to a painful torture, but the physiological damage was far worse than his physical wounds. What could have happened here for this happy and playful boy to have been corrupted with a fear of his own father? Well, it's a long story, which is why you should get comfortable.

The short prince, for as long as he could remember, has always lived in a castle filled with luxuries. His mother? He had no recollection of her, couldn't even tell with certainty if he even had one in the first place and the thought of that saddened him, but on the bright side he still had a family member beside him. The king, a tyrant, violent and greedy monarch who always demanded everything be done exactly as he ordered, and if not, he simply killed or locked them away in the dungeon as he felt necessary. That included educating his own son harshly for he was the heir to the throne, he was always taught to be the “best” for his people, unfortunately the other had always preferred to distract himself making friends who always imparted him with teaching opposite of what his father wanted. He was too soft and generous with everyone, until the day the monstrous adult decided he would have to teach his so a lesson. He’d have wait for the perfect opportunity, no matter.

“ Sir.”

“ What is it, Rouxls?”

“ Prince Lancer escaped from thine castle a few hours ago, he toldeth me not to tell thee, but im worried that he has not returnedest yet.” Well, it seems this was the opportunity he had been waiting for.

“ WHAT?! YOU USELESS GOOD FOR NOTHING! WHERE DID HE SAY HE WAS GOING?”

“ I truly do not knowest where he is.”

“ Idiot… I will rip your head off if you do not find him.” He rose from his throne, obligating himself to search as well, throughout the whole kingdom, until he finally found him in the forest who seemed to be talking with one of the guard’s son. A small monster with a delicate ad in offensive appearance. “ Lancer”

“ Ah? Dad!”

“ Do you care to explain what you’re doing here?”

“ Well, I made a friend!”

“ Hello sir, nice to meet you, my name is-”

“ Forgive me, kid, but prince Lancer has much to do, which is why we are leaving.”  
“ O-Oh okay, good bye!”

“ What are you talking about dad? I don’t-”

“ NOW.”

That was one of the first times he’d raised his voice at his son, who could only look at him with a confused expression, he didn’t understand what was happening, until the king grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the castle. Only letting go once they arrived at the youngers room, pushing the prince who let out a grunt of pain as he hit the ground.

“ Ah!”

“ YOU’VE FORMED TIES WITH A PLEBIAN?”

“ He’s really nice to me dad! I don’t care if he’s poor!”

“ I WILL NOT PERMIT THAT… it’d be best if you continue to fulfill your obligations and learn how to do your future job.”

“ No…”

“ What… did you just say?”

“ N...No! I don't want to be mean to anyone!”

“ Oh, so small and naive Lancer, when you get older you will UNDERSTAND that everything I do is because I ‘care’ about my subjects”

“ But dad, I-”

“ NOT ANOTHER WORD… well, son, I must go to my throne and continue working”

“ Wait, dad…”

“ What?”

“ C-Can I have a hug”

“ No.”

“ P-Please? You’ll be too busy later!”

“ Ugh… fine”

The prince threw himself excitedly into the arms of his father who picked him up to look at him, the smaller of which whom got closer to his face, but instead of kissing him kissing him on the forehead or cheek, the king raised him higher and pressed their lips together. Tongue probing inside his mouth, preventing air from getting into his lungs for a few seconds, gasping and coughing air back in after wards.

“ W-What was that dad?”

He didn’t get a response, the king simply placed him on the ground and exited the room to return to his favorite seat, the throne; Meanwhile he continued to think about the other, now that a new discomfort and curiosity plagued his mind, one that he couldn't comprehend.


	2. Compassion? What for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original author is JustABoredGem on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/JustABoredGem
> 
> Original fic can be found on Wattpad here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/166249970-%7E-fracasado-%7E-♠-spadecest-♠
> 
> Please go support the author!!!
> 
> \--THIS IS JUST A TRANSLATION--

After the last event, nothing else had happened, their distant relationship remained as it always was, for a while at least, it occurred to the small shorter to tell his father of something that had happened.

“ WHY THE SHIT IS NOTHING COMING OUT AS I WISH IT?”

He was angry and one could say not in the best mood either, because when that happened, he became crazed and tended to throw most objects within reach, always simple objects that he threw, but unfortunately, this time around it wasn’t only objects that were broken.

“ Father! Lesser dad got me a bicycle!”

“ … Ah… how nice, but I'm very busy, so make yourself scarce.”

“ It’s got a pair of wheels, some pedals, a- !”

“ LANCER.”

“ S-Sorry.”

“ Forget it, come here-” Perhaps playing with Lancer for a while would help take some of the stress he had off. After all, it had been a while now maybe even years, that he had begun feeling attracted with a realization that his son, his innocence, his happiness and his plush body hypnotized him completely like a spell, he didn’t love him, but he loved the idea of guiding down a sinful path.

“ Y-Yes, father?”

“ Sit on my lap.”

“ Okay!” The kid sat himself down on the inferior extremities of his father without a second thought, but the other pulled him even closer. “ D-Dad? What’s that hard thing?” The king’s pelvis rested directly below the younger, and any thought of separating himself from him was erased as his giant hands continued to rest at Lancer’s hips stopped him. They sat there for a while before the larger one decided to speak-

“ I can’t take this anymore, let’s go to your room.”

“ Oh… sure!” He didn’t understand the situation yet, but later he would become an expert on similar topics.

Arriving there, the taller closed the door behind him, in order to corner the boy on the wall as if he was a predator about to devour his prey.  
“ Did you know... you’re very much a rebellious child? I’d like to correct that.”

“ Rebellious? If anything... I was being cool!”

“ Hmm yes. Lay down face up.”

“ Um… okay…” He positioned himself on the floor and was stripped before both legs were lifted, but he wasn’t going to question anything until…-! He’d never been treated like this, his eyes could only fill with tears from the fear he felt from the mood shifting into a dangerous one-

“ I do not like it when you run away from the castle, nor do I like it when you make friends without my supervision, and much less when you go around thinking of another as ‘your father’, because you’re mine… ONLY MINE! UNDERSTAND?” He watched as the younger nodded his head rapidly, lightening his own mood “-good, you are learning-”

Hic “ A-Ah?” His legs were forced apart and he noted how his father had taken his pants off in order to enter that fragile cavity that he possessed, at first it was a simple sting, that very quickly grew into an unbearable pain “ Dad! AHHHH!” He threw his head back, a knot in his throat that made it hard to breathe and he noticed how his father showed no mercy as quickened his thrusts. “ S-Stop… hah…”

“ The best thing you could do right now is to shut up and let yourself go~” He moved his hips in a way that bruised the youngers insides, hearing his sweet voice echo in the room. In fact, it had grown too loud, attempting to silence him, he covered his mouth, but when that failed, he grabbed him by the throat, putting pressure on the spot he knew would make it almost impossible to breathe as he marked his fat body as his own.

“ Ghh- S-Stop… hah!” His tongue lolled out in his efforts to put air back into his lungs, reminiscent of a dog almost, drool dripping out of his mouth that added to the lovely sight that he could bask in. His throat burned painfully as his strength left him little by little. “ HAH!” cough cough “ ...auch…” Before he could lose consciousness, the choking stopped and the hand moved away from him as he gulped in air, wheezing and coughing as he adjusted. He couldn’t raise his voice much after- “ mhh… ah~” He jumped at the electricity running down his spine as he was assaulted with a smack, his eyes closing as he noticed his body was reacting to all the stimulation making his member begin to rise, oops… looks like a ‘special’ place inside him was brushed. Not much longer now, it continued until Lancer felt a tickling sensation between his legs and a strange sensation rose in his abdomen, while his father who’d already came inside of him, didn’t care much for him. 

But at least he enjoyed it in the end. No?

“ Take a shower.” When his father stood up, he simply made his way across the room, opening the door and closing it with a slam. Despite his attempts of doing the same, it was impossible, he was shaking and his legs trembled as they fell again. With his new position, it gave him a better vantage point to look over his own body. He was littered with bites, bruises, and hickies over most of his body…. But something else… he felt two liquids seep out of him, sliding between his thighs, one was semen, and the other, blood.


End file.
